There are many techniques of wrapping pallets with plastic film and plastic netting. Generally when the wrapping operation is completed the wrapper is somehow secured to underlying layers of the wrapping film by any suitable means. In some cases the securing is by roping the film and stapling the two roped ends together, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,510 issued Dec. 6, 1983 to Lancaster or as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,185 issued Feb. 21, 1984 to Geisinger.
In the later patent an anvil similar to that disclosed herein was used to determine the position of the charge to permit the other operating mechanisms to be brought into proper position for clamping, securing (stapling) and cutting the film. The later elements were mounted on a separate carriage which moved into a specific relationship with the anvil by sensing the position of the anvil and thus of the side of the charge to be wrapped.
The wrapping and sealing systems generally did not employ heat sealing and were relatively complex.